1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a metal oxide single crystal, for example, a gallium oxide single crystal, and specifically relates to a method of obtaining a gallium oxide single crystal layer by growing a gallium oxide single crystal over a single crystal substrate that is not gallium oxide.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because gallium oxide single crystals (β type) have excellent light transmittance and have a large bandgap of about 5 eV (see Non-Patent Document 1, Non-Patent Document 2, and Non-Patent Document 3), they are expected as application materials for devices that operate stably under a high temperature, deep ultraviolet sensors, light-emitting devices, or the like. Also, manufacturing of a gallium oxide single crystal is described in Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2.
[Reference]
[Patent Document]
    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2008-37725    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2002-93243[Non-Patent Document][Non-Patent Document 1]    H. H. Tippins, “Optical Absorption and Photoconductivity in the Band Edge of β-Ga2O3” Physical Review, 4 Oct. 1965, Vol. 140, A316-A319[Non-Patent Document 2]    Masahiro Orita et al., Appl. Phys. Lett., 2000, Vol. 77 No. 25, p. 4166-4168[Non-Patent Document 3]    T. Takagi et al., Jpn. J. Appl. Phys., 2003, Vol. 42, p. L401